<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is Bright by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915195">All is Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Conversations, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Female-Centric, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by Fanfiction, Introspection, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Optimism, Plans, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “We will get through this, and one day, we’ll look back on it as just a memory."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishuu Arashi/Nekoi Yuzuriha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think there's still so much we don't know. I also think that's part of the fun." Yuzuriha said, fixing her hair in the mirror. Arashi sat on the bed, looking up from the book she was reading.</p><p>Arashi straightened herself up and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Yuzuriha?" she asked. "There is nothing <em>fun</em> about the conflict we're in."</p><p>"I know," Yuzuriha replied, turning on her heels to face Arashi, before sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm just saying that when we get through this, once it's over and done with, there's a lot to see in the world."</p><p>"<em>If </em>we survive, you know there is that possibility." Arashi spoke, resisting the urge to say more to the other girl. She put her book beside her, regarding Yuzuriha with a pensive stare.</p><p>Yuzuriha stared, thoughtful, and then smiled softly. "I know, but I have a feeling that this time, we will get through this, and one day, we'll look back on it as just a memory." she answered, and then reached over, taking Arashi's hand.</p><p>There was the tiny moment of silence. The split second of unease seemed to last forever, but then Yuzuriha leaned in, pressing her mouth to Arashi's, and everything faded away.</p><p>"I just know it, Arashi." she whispered, pulling back just enough that the words would hang in the air.</p><p>"You really believe that?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Then, I believe in that too, Yuzuriha," Arashi replied, smiling back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>